A Hidden Witch
by Definitely-Not-Insane
Summary: Nikita Clarke has just started her first day at the DWMA. She's light headed and likes to daydream, think out loud, draw, listen to music, dance, play her guitar, and, of course, fight! But one thing that's stopping her from showing all her true colors: She's a witch. Not just a witch, but a witch working for Medusa, sent to infiltrate the DWMA. Language and gore.


**Nikita's POV**

I skipped up the large amount of steps to the DWMA. I was excited for today, as it was my first day. Even though I was coming in late, I'm still coming in, right? I was bursting with energy to find out who my partner was. We didn't meet yet, and Lord Death arranged this. I got to the top and bumped into a girl. She had golden hair with it tied to the side. Her shirt was red with wonderful gold embroidery. Her pants and boots were also gold.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. Beatrice." She waved to me.

"Nikita! Pleasure to meet you." We walked into the school.

"So what are you here for?"

"I'm new…" I said uneasily.

"Oh! Me too!" She said in shock.

"Could you be me meister?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No idea." We stopped in front of a mirror. I stared at my reflection. My skin was tanned from living in Hawaii for the first 7 years of my life. My hair was short and black, with 2 flower pins in them. My yellow eyes were a proud gift from my dad, as was the shirt. It had orange and blue embroidery on the inside shaped into wonderful patterns. My purple leggings and brown boots matched nicely with the shirt.

"Are we supposed to meet him here?" Suddenly a hand popped out from the mirror and I jumped back in fright. It motioned for us to come in. I took a nervous step inside of it, and was brought to a world much different from the one I was in. There was a wonderful blue sky, and little white clouds that looked painted on.

"Ahhh, so cute." I looked up and counted the rows of torii, but I always ended up miscounting.

"I see you girls have met each other already." We nodded. Beatrice grabbed my hand.

"I'm pretty sure we're a great match. I think our soul wavelengths match nicely." Beatrice said.

"Well, let's put that to the test. Beatrice, please turn into weapon form." Beatrice turned into this wonderful weapon. The design on the handle was carefully crafted, and the blade shone in the light.

"Wow….." I swung her around a few times.

"What type of weapon is this?" I asked her. She transformed back into a human.

"Bisento. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Beatrice Ento."

"Nikita. Nikita Clarke." I stuck out my hand and she shook it.

"Now, ladies, I've assigned you to Class Crescent Moon. There are also remedial lessons going on tonight that you two must attend. It will give me a good idea of your strength all together." We nodded and he dismissed us. We looked around for what seemed forever until we found it. We burst through the door.

"Oh, and these must be the new kids." I looked at the teacher. He had red hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Professor Death Scythe. Kids, please introduce yourselves to the class." I stared around the room at all the kids. They all looked nice and welcoming. Suddenly I felt an elbow jab my ribcage.

"Ow…"

"Introduce yourself to the class, please." Professor Death Scythe said.

"Oh. I'm Nikita Clarke. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Now, darlings, please take a seat next to my darling Maka baby,"

"I'm not your baby!" A girl said. She had green eyes and cream colored hair in 2 pigtails.

"and her partner Soul." We nodded and sat down next to them.

"Hi! I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my partner, Soul Eater." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you two." I looked at Beatrice and saw her picking her nose. Whatever. I pulled out my notebook and started sketching Professor Death Scythe.

"That's really good!" Maka said to me. I scratched the back of my head.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's super cool!"

"Oh, Maka, Soul, Nikita, and Beatrice Lord Death needs you."

"Again?!" Beatrice said. I sighed and got up. I followed Maka and Soul to Lord Death's office. Beatrice followed me from behind.

"Our teacher seems nice." I said to Maka. She shook her head furiously.

"He isn't." The teacher and her seemed to have some background, so I left it like that. Suddenly I heard yelling.

"Black Star, what are you doing? Get down from there!" Soul said to him.

"Who're they?" He asked. I guess he meant us.

"Black Star don't be rude and get down from there!" The weapon yelled at him. Maka pulled me along.

"Come on let's call Lord Death." She breathed on the mirror and started to draw in the fog.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's Door." She told me.

"Hi Lord Death!" He explained the remedial lessons to them.

"Then why are they coming?"

"Because I need to evaluate their strength as a pair." Everyone sadly nodded and walked off.

Later that night, I arrived home with Beatrice.

"Beatrice where are your things?"

"Oh, I left them at the school." I grumbled and we walked back over to the school and got her stuff. When we got home we were tired.

"Come on, let's take a warm bath." Beatrice started to strip down to nothing and I got the skeevies.

"We just met each other, do you really want to share a bath?!"

"I don't mind. We're both girls, right?" I nodded and stripped down too. I guess I have too…

We played in the bath. We splashed water into each other face's and such. I checked the time.

"Holy fuck we're late!" Beatrice ran out the bath and put on some clothes. I did the same and we ran over to the graveyard. We saw Maka, Black Star, Soul and Tsubaki finishing up with the zombie… Sid I believe.

"Man you guys are late. We're already finished." Soul yelled to us as we ran in.

"Oh, I thought we had to do one more part." Beatrice said.

"What?!" They said.

"Yeah, don't you guys have to go find who did this to Sid?" They all sighed as they remembered it. Our journey brought us to Franken Stein's house.

"You guys stay back and see how it's done." Black Star said, and we had no problems against it. We sat next to Sid.

"Hey, Nikita?"

"Oh, you can call me Niki by the way."

"You can call me B." She said. "But, Niki?"

"Yeah?" I asked her as I put my finger through Sid's hole. He didn't seem to mind.

"Are you sort of nervous?" She shifted around a little.

"Hey, if you are, don't be. I'm not, sort of. I know that I will make it out alive."

"How do you know that?" She asked me.

"I just know." I made a fist with my free hand.

"Never doubt yourself, it's something my parents always said to me growing up." She looked at me.

"They also said that doubt was the first step to failure, and I guess failure is death for us." I giggled and looked at Sid.

"Your hole is awesome. Sorry that you're dead by the way."

"You're a weird kid, you know that?"

"That's a first." I was suddenly tugged by B who directed my attention to the fight. Stein used Two Palm Soul Menace to fry Black Star's brains. I got up to defend Maka.

"Now it's my turn. And I think you'll find those attacks of yours useless against me."

"Oh really now?" He said. He had a large screw in his head. I wanted to turn it.

"Hello?!" He yelled at me. I snapped back into focus.

"Oh yeah, hi." I said to him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me.

"A magician never tells their secrets…. I think that's how it goes." He rolled to me fast on his little chair. He was about to hit me, but I used the handle of the bisento. Just as he was about to use Soul Menace I grabbed his hand and he used it. I had no effect. I held onto his hand.

"Soul Shock." I channeled the energy B and I's souls were producing and channeled it into him. He screamed as the electrical charge went through his body. I grabbed tighter, but he still broke away. He pushed himself back and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Wow that felt amazing, Niki. Let's try soul resonance later!" I nodded.

"So you're the 'newbie'?" Stein asked me. How did he know that?

I got into stance and charged at him again. He grabbed the blade of the bisento with his hands. He soon realized it was wet.

"Soul Spears." The water took the form of the soul's wavelength and pierced his hands. He backed up and I took the time to look at how the blade look. It had now hardened.

"Come on, let's do soul resonance." B nodded. It was a weird feeling, soul resonance. I could feel our souls mending into one. I glanced down at the new weapon in hand. It's blade grew and there were many other little blades from it. I pressed a little button and saw it disconnected.

"I look and feel awesome!" B said.

"You're so cool B. I sometimes wish I was a beautiful weapon like you." Suddenly I felt a punch right on my chest, which sent me flying back. I almost choked on my own spit.

"Are you okay, Niki?!" B asked. I gasped for air. I felt like I was choking to death. I calmed down and felt my chest. I felt horrible for acting this way after a little hit. Black Star's brains were fried, and here I am complaining of a little hit to the chest. I looked at Stein.

"Yeah are you alright Nikita?" Soul yelled to me.

"Call me Niki!" I yelled back at Soul. He grinned.

"Go home and rest. You were amazing." Tsubaki said to me, while coddling Black Star's head in her lap. I turned to Maka and Soul. Maka gave me the thumbs up for me to leave.

"Was that too hard?" Stein asked in real concern. I nodded slowly to not hit my chest. B helped lifting me up. It was hard for me to breathe. She forced me to go to the nurse, but I didn't want to for one reason. Medusa...

She sat us down, and when we were settled, she finally made her move.

"Excuse us for a moment B. I need to talk to Niki about something." Medusa said to me. Once B left she turned to me.

"Niki, you must remember what you are, a witch. And you serve me." She yell-whispered to me.

"But, I never agreed to that!" She grabbed my throat hard, making it harder for me to breathe. I clawed at her hand.

"I helped you ever since you were 8. You owe me." I growled at this. Medusa let go of my neck and dusted herself off as if she was the one who got hurt.

"Come on in, B." B rushed in. Medusa examined me in front of her.

"Niki doesn't have any broken bones, but she did crack her sternum. Please make sure that Niki doesn't get hit there again, or else it would probably fracture or break. But she should get bed rest for a day or so." B nodded fast and lifted me up to carry me.

"You're pretty light." She smiled at me. "I can't believe it. An injury on the very first day." I chuckled and she turned to me, shocked.

"At least I didn't die." B nodded.

"That could've happened." She said. We were home. She changed me into my PJ's and kissed my forehead. I laid in bed a while until I heard a few people enter my house. Soul, Tsubaki, Maka and Black Star were here.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Black Star asked me.

"I see you're okay, Black Star. I was afraid Stein killed you." He smiled.

"I will always be the Star!" I grinned.

"They said she had a cracked Sternum, but nothing too serious unless she was hit in the chest again." They looked at me worried. I waved it off

"I'm fine, really. I should be in class the day after tomorrow." But that wasn't the case.


End file.
